1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a semiconductor manufacturing system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor manufacturing system including, for example, a deposition apparatus for forming a thin layer.
2. Description of the Related Technology
To satisfy the design rules for smaller semiconductor devices, many efforts have been made to deposit thinner layers on semiconductor substrates and reduce the physical or chemical interference between thin layers by using low-temperature processes instead of high-temperature processes. If thin layers are deposited using plasma, chemical reactions between reactants may be induced without increasing the temperature of a heater on which a substrate is mounted, and the decrease of the lifespan of a reactor may be prevented unlike using at high-temperature conditions. For example, an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method is widely used to deposit thin layers in semiconductor devices having complex structures because the deposition thicknesses of the thin layers can be easily controlled in the ALD method. In addition, reaction gases not undergoing chemical reactions under thermal process may be chemically activated and be deposited to form thin layers by supplying plasma synchronized with the supply of the reaction gases in a plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD) method, and thus the PEALD method has been widely used in industrial fields.